Currently, wireless network terminals such as a mobile terminal and a wireless router network terminal are more and more widely used.
In the prior art, a power supply device of a wireless network terminal is very simple. Generally, a single battery is configured for a single wireless network terminal. In order to ensure normal working operation of the wireless network terminal, generally, it is required to configure a battery with relatively large capacity for the wireless network terminal. The battery may be connected to the body of the wireless network terminal through a contact, thereby implementing a power supply for the wireless network terminal.
The prior art has at least the following problems: It is required in the prior art to configure a battery with relatively large capacity for a wireless network terminal, which causes that a cost of the wireless network terminal to be relatively high. Moreover, because the size of the battery with relatively large capacity is also relatively large, miniaturization and integration of the wireless network terminal cannot be implemented.